


Глубокий вролинг

by Maks_Falk



Series: Слепое сердце [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Эзра считает Колина странным, и это его интригует.





	

Колин странный.  
Эзра думает, что Колин странный, от волнения обкусывая ногти и стараясь глядеть на него так, чтобы было не очень заметно. Прячась за стаканом кофе, за углом, за чёлкой, за воротом свитера, за истрёпанной распечаткой сценария, подписанной "К. Фаррелл" (растопыренная рука протягивается к нему, "Дай сюда", Колин улыбается так, будто хочет ударить - этот может, Эзра гуглил и знает, за что Колина исключили из школы).  
\- Извини, я думал, это мой, - Эзра смеётся и протягивает сценарий, на всякий случай демонстративно втягивая голову в плечи.  
Колин странный, и это интересно. Перед камерами, журналистами, фотографами, микрофонами, интервьюерами, чужими телефонами со вспышкой - он улыбчивый, милый, обаятельный, простой, смешной, совершенно обычный, и у него всегда всё замечательно. Это такой замечательный фильм, я так рад с вами работать, этот парень - он настоящий талант, а этот парень - потрясающий режиссёр, у нас прекрасный сценарий, вы все такие прекрасные, и я так рад с вами работать, и это было отличное время, я буду скучать по всем вам - Колин может гнать, не останавливаясь, улыбаясь, смеясь, вовремя отпуская шуточки, показательно открытый, как пустая коробка для обуви. Эзра смотрит на него и держит в голове те пять минут, те три секунды, когда тяжёлая рука бесцеремонно легла ему на шею, Колин похлопал по ней широкой ладонью, сжал пальцы и сказал:  
\- Слушай, у тебя вроде группа есть?.. Вот занимайся музыкой... Не лезь сюда, пока не поздно.  
\- Боишься молодой конкуренции? - ляпнул тогда Эзра от неожиданности и усмехнулся с вызовом, хотя сказать хотел вообще не это, и пожалел раньше, чем сказал, а хотел спросить - почему не лезь, хотел спросить, слышал ли он "Сынов...", как ему последний клип на Ютубе, но было уже поздно спрашивать, потому что Колин опять похлопал по шее, усмехнулся и соврал:  
\- Да.  
Он точно соврал, в этом нет никаких сомнений, потому что когда смотришь на него в прикиде мистера Грейвза, невозможно себе представить, что этот мужик боится конкуренции. Тем более - молодой. Тем более - в лице Эзры Миллера. Он затмевает всех, включая Эдди, хотя Эдди даже затмевать не надо - достаточно поставить перед ним вешалку, и Эдди будет не видно. Хотя Эдди хороший актёр, даже так, он талантливый актёр, у него единственного из всех два Оскара, но что до затмения, то до мистера Грейвза, то есть, до мистера Фаррелла, ему далеко.  
Эзра тоже старается быть талантливым, ответственно подходит к работе и даже пересмотрел фильмы Колина, его интервью, выложенные на Ютубе и те ролики в интернете, вспоминать о которых ему теперь стыдно. Он говорит себе, что это серьёзный подход - изучить фильмографию того, с кем будешь работать, но тот чёртов ролик в фильмографию не входит, хотя запомнился ярче всего. Теперь он думает, что зря его посмотрел, потому что теперь ему тоже хочется слышать - "что за ерунда, чувак, посмотри на себя, ты такой красивый, чувак, не смей так говорить о себе". Эзра не считает себя красивым, он считает себя нелепым и неуместным, но когда говорит себе голосом Колина "ты такой красивый, чувак, посмотри на себя" - хочется смотреть на себя и верить, что кто-то считает тебя красивым.  
Колин странный, на съёмочной площадке он говорит с режиссёром, кивает, у него внимательный и тяжёлый взгляд. Тяжелый, как бетонная плита, когда он переводит взгляд на Эзру, который сидит поодаль и сосёт сладкий холодный кофе через трубочку из бумажного стакана. Тяжёлый, как бетонная плита, которой Том припечатывает мышонка Джерри, прежде чем словить на голову рояль. Тому всегда достаётся, но его никто не жалеет, потому что он кот, а Джерри - мышонок, а значит, жертва, а жертву всегда жаль, потому что жертва всегда права. Эзре тоже хочется побыть жертвой, чтобы Колин припечатал его чем-нибудь, а лучше - впечатал во что-нибудь, лучше всего - собой, лучше всего - в матрас, но можно и в стену, стена тоже отлично подходит. Хочется быть беспомощным и напуганным, оседать от слабости в коленях, бормотать "нет", "не надо", и "отпусти", пока тот грубыми губами впивается в шею, а ещё лучше - зубами, а ещё лучше - в загривок сзади, торопливо расстёгивая ремень. Это - не серьёзное отношение к работе, фантазировать, как тебя насилует твой коллега, старше тебя на двадцать лет, проблемы с алкоголем, неудачный брак, двое детей, Золотая Малина и неопределённая сексуальная ориентация. С этой ебучей политкорректностью даже не скажешь ему "нет, отпусти, я не хочу", потому что он ведь отпустит, извинится и ничего, вообще ничего не поймёт.  
Нет, это не ебучая политкорректность, с ней как раз всё правильно, думает Эзра, она нужна, она полезна, она помогает. Неправильно другое - неправильно фантазировать про изнасилование, потому что нельзя сексуализировать насилие, нельзя, даже если очень хочется.  
Колин странный, потому что когда он говорит с сыном по телефону, затыкая одно ухо пальцем, чтобы не мешал шум с площадки и перекрикивания осветителей, он улыбается, говорит "я тоже тебя люблю, кролик", и у него такой необычный голос, что Эзра невольно притормаживает, проносясь мимо, и вслушивается, повернувшись спиной, будто ему совершенно не интересно, о чём он говорит - хотя ему правда не интересно, он слушает интонации, нежные, ласковые, такие тёплые, что хочется умереть.  
\- Ты расстроен, - говорит Колин, то есть, конечно же, мистер Грейвз, подходя ближе. В декорациях выставлен свет, толпа техников, звукачей и массовка клубится поодаль, Криденс, то есть, Эзра, стоит в тени чувствует себя голым. - Опять из-за матери?  
"Из-за вас", - хочет сказать Эзра, но у Криденса в сценарии нет этих слов, и он продолжает молчать, опустив голову и пошатываясь.  
\- Тебе что-то сказали? Что они сказали, расскажи? - спрашивает мистер Грейвз, то есть, Колин, и у Криденса, то есть, Эзры, подступают к глазам совершенно непрофессиональные слёзы.  
\- Вы считаете меня психом?.. - сдавленно спрашивает Эзра.  
\- Нет, - уверенно отвечает Колин. - Я думаю, что ты очень необычный юноша. Иначе я не стал бы просить тебя о помощи. Разве не так?..  
Он стоит почти вплотную, чтобы дотронуться до его бедра, даже не нужно тянуться, просто качни рукой, качнись к нему, и встретишь чужое тело.  
\- Есть какие-то новости?.. - спрашивает Колин, поглаживая его по груди.  
Эзра пытается вспомнить сценарий, но слова вылетают из памяти, и пауза длится.  
\- Я пока ищу, - говорит он.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Колин. - Хорошо.  
Эзре хочется повиснуть на его шее со всхлипами "заберите меня отсюда, пожалуйста, делайте со мной что хотите, только заберите", и он не уверен, то ли он так глубоко вошёл в роль, прямо по Станиславскому, то ли это его собственные мысли, особенно часть про "делайте со мной что хотите".  
Колин в прикиде Грейвза выглядит сногсшибательно, умопомрачительно и страшно. Эзра держит в голове, что это роль в роли, что это не мистер Грейвз разговаривает с Криденсом, а Гриндевальд, а мистера Грейвза, красивого, с тёплым голосом, с внимательным взглядом, может быть, уже нет на белом свете и он ни к кому не придёт и никуда не заберёт, может быть, от него останется только могила с годом смерти - 1926 - и ему так тоскливо и жалко себя и Криденса, что он натурально всхлипывает, утирая нос, когда даётся команда "Снято!"  
\- Отлично, - говорит Колин, теперь уже точно Колин, похлопывая его по плечу и не убирая руку. - Отличная работа. - Он коротко улыбается.  
Эзра смеётся, сбрасывает руку с плеча, шутит про хобби мистера Грейвза щупать мальчиков по переулкам, краснеет от собственного идиотизма, от того, что Колин перестаёт улыбаться, а снова смотрит своей бетонной плитой, и Эзре страшно хочется, чтобы рояль упал ему на голову прямо сейчас - но над головой у него только микрофон в пушистой серой обёртке, а ещё выше - стальные переплетения балок под крышей павильона. Было бы круто, если бы они обрушились на него все.  
После съемок Эзра пытается извиниться и объяснить, что не имел в виду ничего оскорбительного, что гомосексуальность - это прекрасно, что любая сексуальность прекрасна, что он вообще за любую сексуальность между совершеннолетними, когда она обоюдна, добровольна, осознана и корректна, на что Колин сдвигает на кончик носа солнечные очки, которые обычно надевает, покидая студию, и спрашивает, кого Эзра сейчас в этом убеждает, себя или его. И Эзра понимает, что не помнит, о чём только что говорил, хуже - не помнит, о чём говорил последние пять минут - и понимает, что там могло быть вообще что угодно, от "заберите меня отсюда" до "возьмите меня прямо здесь".  
\- Еб твою мать, - говорит Колин и смотрит на него очень устало и совершенно безрадостно. У него мокрые волосы и кожа чуть глянцево блестит после снятого грима. Возле глаз морщины, глаза тёмные, как... Эзра смотрит, кусая себя за губу, и не может подобрать ни одной сочной метафоры, которая подошла бы к этим глазам, потому что не сравнивать же их, в самом деле, с кофейной гущей на дне чашки, по которой гадают о своей судьбе. - Еб твою мать, мне сорок лет, - говорит он, но звучит это так, будто ему все восемьдесят. - А тебе сколько?..  
\- Восемнадцать уже было, - зачем-то испуганно говорит Эзра.  
\- Ты доиграешься, - тяжело, со значением, говорит Колин, и смотрит на него, не мигая.  
\- Когда?.. - с глупой надеждой спрашивает Эзра.  
\- Сейчас, - мрачно говорит Колин, хватает его за руку, дергает к себе, ударяется спиной о дверь пустой гримёрной, откуда только что вышел, утягивает за собой внутрь, ногой захлопывает дверь и прижимает к ней Эзру.  
Солнечные очки мешают яростно целоваться, дужка хрустит, когда Эзра стаскивает их с Колина и бросает куда-то на пол или на стол с большим зеркалом, где погашены лампы - трудно сказать, потому что реальность начинает как-то расслаиваться, когда Колин целует его, жадно постанывая в рот, и суёт ладонь под незаправленную рубашку, хватая за пояс. Эзре мучительно хочется прошептать "не надо, пожалуйста", но он боится, что тогда Колин отпустит и начнёт извиняться, и он молчит, то есть - не молчит, а стонет, но молчит и ничего не говорит, целует в ответ, только чтобы не ляпнуть "отпусти, нет, не трогай". Ебучая политкорректность, ебучие фантазии, но больше всего - очень горячий и ебучий Колин, который уже держит его за член, а Эзра не помнит, кто и когда успел расстегнуть ему джинсы. У Колина сухая и тёплая ладонь, Эзра обнимает его за шею, беспорядочно пробегает пальцами по коротко выбритым вискам, очешуительно модным в середине двадцатых, зарывается во влажные волосы и стонет от пальцев, растирающих чувствительное место сразу ниже головки.  
Эзра проталкивает ладонь ему в джинсы, с трудом, потому что они не расстёгнуты и сидят плотно, нащупывает гладкий край трусов, пробирается пальцами под них, в жёсткие волосы на лобке, протискивается ниже, но джинсы не пропускают, пока Колин свободной рукой, не занятой членом Эзры, не расстёгивает болт на ширинке и молния не разъезжается в стороны. Член Колина ложится в ладонь толстой горячей тяжестью, Колин мычит в губы, потому что Эзра стискивает на нём пальцы и едва не сползает вниз по двери гримёрной. Всё происходит быстро и торопливо, Эзра сжимает в руке оба члена, Колин плюёт себе в ладонь и добавляет слюны, чтобы скользило не по-сухому, и это так бесстыдно и просто, что Эзра больше не может на него смотреть и закрывает глаза. Они трутся друг об друга, Эзра безостановочно думает "пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста" и прикусывает себе губы, и Колину тоже, только чтобы не сказать это вслух и всё не испортить.  
Колин шумно и горячо дышит, от него пахнет табаком, возбуждением и шампунем, он хрипло и как-то беспомощно шепчет на ухо "Эзра..." - и Эзра кончает совершенно внезапно и сильно от этого шёпота, пачкая руки, хватаясь за его плечо, чтобы не упасть, и кажется, даже закатывая глаза. "Возьми в рот", - тем же шёпотом просит Колин, целуя его в шею, - "пожалуйста", - и Эзра сползает спиной вниз по двери, садится на пол, мокрой рукой в собственной сперме придерживает его член, берёт в губы головку, гладит её языком и дрочит себе в рот, потому что сосать он, честно говоря, не очень умеет, хотя пробовал, и ему даже нравилось, но потом ему сказали, что он какой-то неопытный, и с тех пор он старается ни к кому с этим больше не лезть. Колин стукается лбом в дверь, прижимается к ней ладонью, неглубоко качает бёдрами, постанывая с закрытыми глазами, и быстро кончает с резким вдохом и длинным рычащим выдохом, наполняя его рот своей спермой. Эзра с коротким замешательством думает, что с ней делать, держа её на языке, в голову лезут идиотские мысли про то, что у него во рту сейчас несколько миллионов Колинов Фарреллов, и выплёвывать их невежливо, глотать он не хотел, но не глотать неудобно, и он глотает, просто чтобы перестать думать об этом, и думать о том, на вкус Колин, в общем, довольно приятный.  
Они встречаются взглядами, Колин помогает ему встать, поддержав за локоть, говорит "спасибо", вежливый, как засранец, говорит "не болтай, ладно?", глядя на него крайне сурово, хотя суровости немного мешает то, что именно в этот момент он заправляет член в джинсы. " Ни тебе, ни мне, это не нужно" - говорит он и прикладывает ему ладонь к щеке. - "Первый и последний раз, малыш".  
\- Я не думаю, что согласен с этим, мистер Грейвз, - говорит Эзра и хохочет, приваливаясь к двери, потому что у Колина вытягивается лицо. Потом Колин смотрит на него исподлобья и укоризненно говорит:  
\- Криденс... - и они ржут вместе, внезапно и совершенно глупо, и Эзра видит, что, кроме обаятельного Колина, мрачного Колина и ласкового Колина, есть какой-то ещё другой Колин, которого он раньше не видел, но очень, очень хочет увидеть ещё раз.


End file.
